


Sick With Desire

by Sparkles21



Series: My Prompt’s for OQ Prompt Party 2018 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), OQ Prompt Party 2018, Secret Crush, Sex, Sick Character, Smut, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles21/pseuds/Sparkles21
Summary: Regina cares for a sick Robin during the missing year.





	Sick With Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Thursday entry for OQ Prompt Party 2018!
> 
> Prompt #178. Regina cares for a sick Robin during the missing year.
> 
> The magical plant in the prompt is made up by me, I didn't give it a name cause I'm not that clever to come up with some fancy name like J.K. Rowling is, haha lol.
> 
> xoxo

Robin and his merry men had gone out during the afternoon to scope out the forest for any clues to what the wicked witch of the west may be up to.

That had been five hours ago and they still hadn’t returned even though they said they were only going to be gone for two hours.

Snow had grown worried for the men, her pregnancy hormones on overdrive as she was nervous and starting to feel ever so guilty. It was she who disagreed with Regina and said that they knew what they were doing and that they would be completely safe and wouldn’t end up dead. Regina just rolled her eyes at her optimism, she knew that pointy sticks couldn’t save them, and it just so seemed that she may just be right which was why Snow was so worried and wished she had listened to Regina for once.

Moments after Charming comforted his wife and told her he would go out and look for them with Neal the merry men all stumbled into the great hall, carrying an unconscious Robin.

“Clear the table!” One of the men who was carrying Robin shouted, and immediately everyone around the table backed away, taking items that were on the table with them.

“What happened?” Charming asked, getting a closer look at Robin.

“We have no idea.” The big and burly man told him.

“Regina! You can help him can’t you?!” Snow asked, worry and guilt clouding over her eyes.

“I’ll try,” Regina told her before stepping forward and examining Robin. She noticed that when she rolled up one of his sleeves his arm was covered in a bright red rash, blister-y and sore looking. Everyone gasped. “I think I know what this is but I’ve never actually come across it before,” Regina said before rolling down his sleeve and then turning back to his men. “We’re going to need to put him in his own bed chamber. Follow me and bring him.”

The merry men nodded and lifted Robin back up, hastily following Regina down a few hallways. Regina went into a chamber down at the end of one of the hallways and told the men to lay him down on the bed in there.

“I think I have something for the rash and the redness but that won’t guarantee that he will wake up. Like I said in the great hall, I’m not familiar with Robin’s condition so I’m going to have to do some research,” she told the men as she conjured up a pale coloured paste and a wooden stick, scooping up some of the paste before she covered his arm in the ointment. “You all need to leave just in case it can spread in the air. It’ll be easier to treat myself if I catch it but not the whole castle.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” The same burly man from earlier said, bowing his head before him and the others left.

* * *

Hours later Regina had done her research and found out that Robin had come into contact with a magical plant which meant that the side effects couldn’t be cured with just normal medicine but with magic, so she was the one who had to keep looking after him.

She had found out that it wasn’t contagious unless you actually came into contact with the plant itself, but she decided not to share that piece of information with anybody else so she could be left alone to work in peace and quiet.

One thing she had found out about the plant was that it was some sort of desire filled plant. A side effect from it was that the person who had come into contact with the plant would have an extremely heightened libido for the person they desired or loved.

Regina didn’t seem to have a problem with that at all. She had recalled that on the day that she and the others arrived in the Enchanted Forest, Robin had told her that his wife was no longer around so the side effect obviously wouldn’t effect him.

Or so she thought.

* * *

It took three days for Robin to wake up (it turned out that the plant didn’t just knock out Robin but put him in a sort of magical coma). Regina had done nothing but research and apply more ointment to his sore rash (by day three it had almost faded away). There wasn’t much she could do until he was awake when she could actually fully examine him.

When that day came and the thief was finally awake he was suffering with a high temperature and was feeling quite sick (two more side effects from the plant).

“Wha’s happening?” Robin groaned out when Regina walked in.

“Oh good you’re awake.” Regina carried with her her spell books, a bucket and a small bowl that had cool water in it and a wash cloth. “How are you feeling?”

“Ugh... like shit. But why? Wha’ happened?” he questioned, a frown upon his face as he tried to remember the events that took place three days ago.

Regina sighed as she placed her spell books on the drawer next to the bed and the bucket and bowl on the floor. “You came into contact with a magical plant in the forest, but don’t worry, apart from a rash, high fever and nausea you shall survive.”

Robin nodded before staying still after Regina placed a damp cloth on his head to cool him down. “Where’s Roland? How is he?”

Regina’s eyes grew softer at the mention of his adorable son, but she made sure to stay out of eye contact with Robin so he wouldn’t see that she had a soft spot for the little boy. “He’s with your men. He was a bit scared but I reassured him and told him not to worry, that I’m looking after you.”

Robin’s lips curved into a gentle smile. “Thank you,” he said. “I know you’re not quite fond of me but I appreciate your help to make me better.”

Regina gave him a curt nod. “It’s nothing. Just don’t go wondering the forest alone with just your pointy sticks for protection anymore.”

She then turned and headed for the door but stopped as she head Robin speak. “Maybe next time we can go together then.”

Her shoulders tensed and she didn’t turn around when she answered. “I have better things to do with my time.” She then left his bed chamber and returned to her own.

* * *

Regina returned to the chamber Robin was in around tea time because she had been thrusted a plate of food at her from Snow who had told her to give it to Robin. Somehow Snow had quite easily and sneakily gotten out of doing it herself and the job was left up to Regina, (curse Snow’s husband and her pregnancy, and let’s not forget her meddling).

When she entered the chamber she saw that Robin was fast asleep and that the wash cloth that was on his head was now laying on his neck.

She sighed as she placed the plate of food onto a table and went over to him. She lifted the bowl of water and waved her hand over it to turn the room temperature water back to cold water before reaching for the cloth and placing it in the water and then ringing it out.

Placing the bowl of water back on the floor she put the damp cloth back onto Robin’s forehead and then decided to check on his rash.

She rolled up his sleeve and saw that there was only splotchy red marks, no sign of an actual rash or blisters. Once she had finished looking over that she rolled his sleeve back down and stood up straight, brushing at her skirts to neaten it. Just after she had done that her eyes clocked on the tent that was forming in Robin’s trousers.

She quickly stood back with wide eyes, knocking over the bowl of water before she finally got her whole body to register with her brain and stumbled out of the room with the knowledge that she now knew Robin was in love with _her_.

* * *

The next day Regina sucked it up and pushed what she saw yesterday all to the back of her mind. She still had to check on Robin although she wished she didn’t have to, but she knew that if she avoided looking after Robin then Snow would come looking for answers to why and she would rather not deal with that.

When she went into the bed chamber he was staying in she immediately noticed that he had colour back to his face, and she would say that he looked a lot better than days ago, but apart from not being pale as a ghost anymore, he was now experiencing some pain in the arm that didn’t have the rash (and she found that rather strange).

Regina went over to the bed, her posture straight and rigid to hide the fact that she actually cared for him. “How long has your arm been hurting for?” she asked Robin.

He looked up at her. “I woke up with it but it’s gotten better since. Maybe I just lay on it funny during the night.”

Regina sighed. “Maybe, but I’ll still check it just in case.” She took in a deep breath as she rolled up his sleeve, trying to push away the memories of what happened the last time she did that.

As she began to examine his arm she felt Robin shifting in discomfort a few times. “Would you quit being a baby and stay still,” she scolded.

Robin cleared his throat. “Sorry, milady,” he apologised, even though he knew it wasn’t the pain that was causing him to move, it was actually the blood that was rushing south from her touch and also the view of her cleavage that he got.

Regina rolled her eyes at that stupid name he called her and continued to look for any signs of other side effects he could have gotten from the plant. Just as she was about to pull his sleeve back down that’s when she saw it; the lion tattoo, the one that blasted green moth said was inked on her soulmate.

Regina felt like the air had been sucked out of her. She blinked a few times, hoping that it was her eyesight that was just playing a trick on her, but unfortunately it wasn’t, so she did what she did best.

She ran.

* * *

Later that night, just after everybody had eaten tea and had gone back to their chambers to relax, Regina was walking through the castle. Her head was all over the place, her mind taking her back to the night when she never went into the tavern and had ultimately changed her fate.

Just as she was going back to her chambers she had bumped into Little John and Roland.

“Miss Majesty,” Roland said gleefully when he spotted her. “I was hoping to see you so you could give my papa this.” He held out a small feather and she took it, twirling it around in her fingers as she looked down at it. “Could you do that tonight for me please?”

Regina looked down into his brown doe eyes, a pair that caused a stabbing feeling in her heart. They were similar to her own sons at his age. She nodded in agreement. “Of course I will Roland,” she responded. No matter how much she wanted to avoid the outlaw (and those burning feelings of hers she wouldn’t actually admit to) she knew what it would mean to Roland to give him his gift.

“Thank you and good night majesty.”

“Goodnight.” Roland skipped away happily with John lagging behind, trying to keep up with the young boy.

Regina closed her eyes and sighed, collecting herself before she turned and went down the hallway to the chamber Robin was in.

As soon as she knocked on the door and walked in she was quickly flooded with apology’s.

“Regina I didn’t mean to upset you earlier,” Robin told her, bringing his hands up to his face and shaking his head. “I don’t know why _that_ happened. I’m deeply sorry. It just _happened_... you were just tending to me and next thing I know _it_ happens and you... god you practically couldn’t get away fast enough.”

Regina waved her hand a little to dismiss his apology. “That’s just a side effect from the plant.”

“So you knew that could have happened?”

“Yes. It actually has happened before but you were asleep,” she admitted coolly, but on the inside she wasn’t so calm, but as long as she played it off like it was nothing it doesn’t mean anything (doesn’t it?).

“Well, I also apologise for that time as well then, milady.” Regina lips were tightly shut in a thin line as she gave him a curt nod, accepting his apology and just wanting to move on from that.

“It’s fine. Just a side effect like I said. Anyway,” she began, quickly wanting to change the subject. “the reason why I’m here is because I bumped into Roland and he told me to give you this.” She went around to the side of the bed and handed him the feather.

“Thank you. I appreciate you doing that,” Robin thanked her, his tone of voice too gentle for Regina’s likely, it made those feelings flutter.

She shrugged. “Anything for Roland.” She made sure to use his son’s name to make sure he knew that she wasn’t doing it for him but for his son. “Anyway, goodnight.”

Before she was able to take a step she was stopped by Robin’s voice. “Wait! Why did you run out of here then if you knew that... _that_ was just a side effect?” His brow had furrowed as he was trying to think of an answer himself.

“Ugh... I... well I didn’t feel well myself,” she lied, but she had a feeling that she knew that Robin saw through it. But if he did he never said anything, he just nodded and said goodnight back to her.

* * *

It was now past midnight and Regina was still walking around the castle. She had decided to carry on her wondering like she had been doing earlier before she had bumped into Roland. After speaking with Robin she once again felt tensed, her emotions inside her causing a headache as she kept thinking and tying to push them away.

She was now on her fourth walk around the castle and had just past Robin’s chamber again. The last two times she had wanted to go in to just peak her head around the door to check on him, but she scolded herself and told herself not to do that, so she didn’t.

She walked down the hallway to her chamber and thought she heard hurried footsteps, but it was very faint and the castle now harboured a ton of people so she shrugged it off. However, just as she went to open her door that’s when she heard someone faintly shout _‘get the Queen’_.

With a furrowed brow she had rushed back down the hallway to where she had been and saw some of Robin’s men outside of his chamber. The door was open so she quickly ran in and saw that Little John and Friar Tuck were tending to a high fevered and very sweaty Robin who was struggling to breathe.

“What happened? What’s going on?” she asked hurriedly with wide eyes that had worry in them.

“No idea, your majesty,” John replied. “I was patrolling the castle and heard disgruntled noises coming from Robin’s chamber and found him like this. I immediately called for the others I had been with and told them to get you.”

Regina nodded and took over Friar Tuck’s position where he had been standing next to the bed and patting a cool cloth to Robin’s face and neck.

“Robin can you hear me?” she asked, speaking with a clear and loud voice so he could hear her. “What’s wrong?! Where does it hurt?!”

“All over,” Robin choked out. “Stinging. Tight.”

Regina waved her hand and her box of potions and equipment appeared. She quickly placed them on the drawer on top of her books and began to mix a bunch of potions together in a beaker before she grabbed a syringe and put it in the potion. She pulled up the plunger to fill it up with the antidote that she hoped would work on Robin.

She ripped a somewhat big hole in the side of his trousers to reveal his thigh before inserting the needle into his skin and injecting the potion.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning (around four o’clock) and everybody including Robin was sleeping, well, everyone but Regina.

The potion she injected into him stopped his high temperature, the tightness in his chest and the pain he was experiencing almost immediately, but she was laying back against the lounge chair in his chamber keeping an eye on him just in case anything sudden happened again.

Robin groaned and turned over onto his back as he woke up. “Wha’ happened? Wha’ is going on?” he asked when she saw Regina.

“The properties of the magical plant heightened and started to take over your body. The book I read about the plant said it could happen but your health was doing better so it shouldn’t have happened, but some how it did. I’m sorry.” Her tone of voice was much gentler than usually, somewhat surprising Robin but he did know deep down she had a sweet side to her.

“Why are you sorry?” He sat up in the bed to get a better view of her.

“Roland almost lost you because of me.” She sighed and looked down into her lap, fidgeting with her fingers as the words _I almost lost you too_  played around in her head but she never spoke them out loud. “Because I failed to look after you because I’m a selfish bitch who only thinks of herself.” She scolded herself for not putting Robin first. She only did that because she was afraid of getting closer to him, afraid that she would actually acknowledge her own feelings towards him.

“No, Regina! You saved me! If it wasn’t for you nobody would have been able to cure me. You are the one with the magic that helped me,” Robin told her, his voice firm but still soft at the same time.

“But I neglected you as soon as I saw a sign of improvement.” She stood up and paced the room, she was angry with herself.

“You didn’t know I was going to get worse. I shouldn’t have, you said so yourself.” He tried to assure her, and for a second he thought that maybe he did because she stopped pacing and sat back down on the lounge chair.

Her hands went back to her lap that was covered by her silk robe, and underneath that her silk nightgown she had thrown on earlier when everybody had left. The weight of her big, jewelled dress she was wearing was making her shoulders sore and she knew she wasn’t going to get any sleep, so she changed into something more comfortable.

Regina didn’t say anything else. She just stayed silent. Robin’s words did somewhat assure her just like he thought, but because of those feelings she had for him it made it harder for her to accept his words. Something bad could’ve happened to him and that was heavy in her mind (in her heart maybe?)

“So I’m fine now?” Robin asked. “Nothing that happened last night will happen again will it?”

Regina nodded her head. “Yes, you’re fine,” she replied as she got up off the lounge chair and went over to him, perched herself on the edge of the bed as she examined his arm that had the rash and check for any signs of anything else. “How are you feeling now?”

“Ten times better than yesterday. I feel like I have all my energy back.”

“You’re almost recovered. Maybe just an extra day or two in bed but it seems that potion I gave you did the trick.”

Just as Regina went to stand up and go back to her place on the lounge chair she was stopped by Robin’s hand that had lightly wrap around her wrist stopping her. She looked at him and parted her lips to ask what he was doing, but she never had the time to question him because his lips crashed onto hers.

After seconds Regina pulled away shocked. Her lips tingled at the feeling and butterflies were flooding her stomach. She had never felt so nervous and light-headed about a kiss since Daniel. And it seemed that all those feelings for Robin she had locked away just burst through the lock.

Robin had been waiting for a response from her with a baited breath, and just as he was going to give up, that was when her walls finally came down and she crashed her lips back onto his.

Their tongues swirled together as their teeth clashed, both sets of hands gripping onto the other, wanting to get close and feeling each other’s skin.

His stubble grazed her chin as he deepened the kiss and she felt a shiver run through her. The kiss was long overdue and they weren’t holding back.

Robin rolled them over so he was on top of her, Regina worried for a slight second that maybe they should stop, he had only just gotten over being ill, but his hand had slide up to the side of her covered breast and the worry she had soon went away.

Her legs came up around his waist as she wanted to feel him closer, her hands running all over his back as the kiss got deeper and deeper.

She felt his other hand dip around to her lower back and push her hips slightly upwards so he could grind into her.

“Is this okay?” he asked breathless when he pulled out of the kiss. They were only mere inches apart so she could feel his warm breath ghosting her lips.

“Yeah - _mhmm_ ,” she moaned, rolling her hips with his. “But I would prefer it if there was no clothes between us.”

Robin’s eyebrows raised and his eyes grew a shade darker with desire. He nodded before he tugged his shirt off and pushed down his trousers and undergarments.

Regina shrugged her robe off and then lifted her hips when she saw nothing but Robin’s skin, waiting for him to take off her nightgown.

She felt his hands travel up the sides of her thighs towards her nightgown. Gripping it in his hands he tugged it slowly up her body. Her breath hitched when the fabric brushed her sensitive nipples. She bit down on her lip when she wondered how his fingers would feel if he had to play with them.

Once both of their clothing was off Robin dipped his head down and started placing soft kisses along her torso and where the valley between her breast where, annoyingly avoiding them.

“Oh god, Robin, touch me,” she moaned, arching her back.

“I am, love,” he said, his lips covering everywhere but where she actually wanted them to be, and he knew that, she could feel his smirk against her skin as he teased her (the bastard).

“No... not where I need - _hnnn_ \- need them. I need your mouth on my tits,” she told him, her voice growing deeper with desire for the man above her.

“If that’s what the Queen wants, she shall have it.” She felt his tongue trail along her skin until they circled her puckered rosie nipples, nibbling and sucking too, it drove her crazy. She hadn’t been touched this way in a long time and god she was desperate for it, couldn’t wait to have his cock between her legs filling her, stretching her.

_Fuck._

She needed him now.

“Robin, I need you now! I can’t - _ughh_ \- _mmph_ \- wait any longerrrrrr.” Her hips bucked up in search of his long length and rubbed her wet sex against it.

“Fuck Regina, you’re magnificent,” Robin groaned into a breast. “I feel like busting right now.”

“Well, don’t.” She put all her energy into pulling him up her body by his bicep. “I want you inside me when you do that.”

“God, you drive me crazy,” he breathed into the short space between them, his nose brushing against hers.

Regina brought her legs up high around Robin’s side and her hands glided down to his ass and she squeezed when she had her hands full. “And you’re driving me crazy because you’re not in yet. Hurry up thief before I find someone else - _ohhh goddd_.” Her sentence was cut short when in one thrust Robin had his cock buried to the hilt in her.

“I wouldn’t dare let that happen,” he groaned. “I’m yours Regina.”

“Then prove it.”

His lips crashed onto hers and he began to thrust in and out of her. His pace fastened every time a high pitched _‘more’_ would come out of Regina’s mouth. She loved it that way, when he rutted into her hard and fast, almost knocking the breath out of her.

Regina may have feelings for Robin but she wasn’t ready yet to admit them, and having hard but passionate sex was a way to be with the thief but not yet in a too intimate and loving way.

Her breath started coming out in short spurts when she felt two digits circle and flick at her clit. Her whole insides were tightening up like a coil ready to spring, and her eyes were clamped shut trying to focus on keeping that pleasure going, she wanted it to last forever because it had never felt this good before.

“Shit, Regina I’m gonna cum, _ughh_... I’m not sure how much longer I’m going to last.” He worked his fingers more at her clit, wanting for her to fall off the edge first. And although she would’ve liked it to have lasted much longer she just decided to let go off that tight coil and just cum.

“ _Fuck_ \- _hnngg_ \- _Robinnn_ ,” she cried out, stars shooting behind her eyelids as she kept them screwed shut. And then moments later she felt an explosion of warmth inside her.

Their heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the room as they lingered there for a few seconds even after he had pulled out his cock once it had softened inside her.

His stubble once against grazed her chin and this time her neck as he placed delicate kisses along her skin.

“Do you regret it?” he prodded gently, not wanting to start that angry fire up inside of her.

Her chest moved at her heightened breath as she took in a deep breath. She licked her dry lips and then shook her head. “No,” she replied.

Regina watched as he brought his head up and looked at her, blue eyes meeting brown. His hand came up and brushed a loose strand of her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” It was in that moment that Robin realised that Regina hadn’t got any makeup on like she usually did, her face was bare, her stunning features like her sparkly chocolate eyes, her cute little button nose and the scar on her lip becoming more prominent.

“Only before I became the evil queen. And that was only two people, both who I loved and who loved me back dearly.” A sad smile appeared on her lips as she tried not to dwell on those heartbreaking times in her past.

“Well I think you’re beautiful, stunning, gorgeous and mesmerising.”

Regina blushed (and she never blushed!) “I think that orgasm went to your head,” she joked, the mood had gotten too sentimental to her likening, not when she wasn’t ready to bare her true feelings.

Robin chuckled. “It was a very good one.”

“I could tell,” she said as a smirk played on the edge of her lips, hinting at the fact that it didn’t take him that long.

“Now that I’ve broken my muscles in after days in bed, how about I show you how much better I can do.”

Regina raised a defined eyebrow. “Is that a challenge thief.”

“It can be if you want to make it a challenge, milady.”

“Alright then,” she said, accepting his proposition before flipping them over so she was straddling him. “But I’m on top this time.” She gave him a wink before she rolled her hips along his half hard cock, getting them both ready for that second round, and of course many more rounds that were to come later.

 


End file.
